Desiring Greed
by Nelotizapu
Summary: GreedLing. An extra scene for chapter 54. Written pre 55. Arakawa totally stole my idea... sort of.


Warning(1): Greed/Ling. boy/boy. 'nough said.

WARNING(2): SPOILERS THROUGH CHAPTER 54 OF MANGA. Because this takes place in chapter 54. 54. 54 54 54 54 54. Got that?

Measurements: 1 meter 39 inches. That's about a yard (36 inches). So… just exchange meter for yard to make it easy for yourself. By the way, a yard is 3 feet.

Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist isn't mine. Duh.

* * *

**Desiring Greed**

The Philosopher's Stone hit the cut on my cheek, and my world _exploded_ into pain. Quite literally, in fact.

I knew blood was spurting everywhere, but I could barely see. The pain, the pain, the painpainpain. I held it off as long as I could, long enough for a parting message to Ed. The full-metal alchemist would have tried to stop this situation despite me telling him repeatedly _not to butt in_; however, his and Al's alchemic abilities had unexpectedly disappeared. They could do nothing but watch with Envy holding them back. But I couldn't focus on that any longer, because it was too late. There was nothing anyone could do for me now.

The only thing left was what _I_ could do for _myself_ and what the greedy stone chose to do with me.

If I resisted, the fight between my body and the stone would kill me. If I gave up, my body would lose to the stone and be killed. I had to _give my body_. The only way I could live would be to give my body to this thing, willingly, but not out of desperation. I needed to show that this was what I wanted, not only what it wanted, and it would be mutually beneficial for the both of us. This was a delicate game that would be the life or death of me. One wrong move and I would be gone.

If I could come out of this battle alive, I would _acquire a great power_.

Suddenly, many souls with ghoulish faces were surrounding me. They went around me, in me, out of me, through me. This must have been an illusion, it couldn't be _real_, but it felt more real than life ever did. The pain of these souls ripping through my own was worse than any physical pain I had ever felt. A new face appeared; a large demonic face larger than the others and much more… _sinister_.

The face laughed at me. "What's a kid doing here," it asked mockingly, "you lost?" The voice yelled, _roared_. I tried not to show how much the deafening words made me want to cringe and cover my ears. "Aw well," it continued, "hand over your body!"

"Greed-sama will use it for you!"

This was going exactly how I wanted it to. Did it know that?

"Go ahead…" I managed to grunt out, "you greedy thing…"

With my last bit of strength I yelled, "This body, I'll give it to you!"

The face opened it jaws, took me into its mouth, closed down on me…

The pain disappeared. I had unconsciously closed me eyes and opened them cautiously. Was I dead?

I was in an empty white room. If it could be called a room at all, that is. The white space seemed to go infinitely in all directions and the white floor made it seem like I was on nothing. Maybe I was on nothing? Anything was possible.

I had landed on the floor on all fours, so I slowly stood up. This was when I realized my lack of injuries. I checked my body. Nothing! Even my clothes were returned to their previous state. I ran a hand over to cheek to find the cut the Philosopher's Stone had entered through was gone. What was going on?

A small sound broke the silence, and I quickly turned around to face it.

And man was standing there, about five meters from me. Another man that was not a man. The tattoo was visible on his hand. A Homunculus. Greed.

Greed had black hair like my own. It was cropped short, spiky, and slick. He wore a black leather outfit: pants, a sleeveless shirt, and a vest that had a fluffy light coloured material around the neckline. Both of his wrists had several leather bracelets wrapped around them. He was muscular, though not excessively so, tall and thin. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses that rested on his pointy nose.

His mouth was currently in a wide, menacing grin. It showed off his abnormally pointy teeth.

Definitely not human.

He walked closer to me, taking sauntering steps. Step. Step. Step. He stopped when he was only a meter away. Greed was taller than me, so I had to look up to glare into his face.

"What's wrong little boy?" the homunculus asked sardonically, "want to take back what you said earlier?"

I smirked. "Of course not."

"And exactly _why_ do you want to give up your body?" Though his tone and expression did not change, I could feel this question was more serious in nature.

I gave him a toothy grin much like his own. "I want immortality."

Greed took another step closer. "It seems we have similar interests."

This time it was me who took a step towards him. "It seems so."

We were close now. Close enough that I felt his breath on my face. He took off his sunglasses, throwing them off to the side. They landed somewhere on the floor with a "thud" though I did not bother to look. We could now look straight into each other's eyes. The pupils of his small eyes were slitted like those of a cat.

"You're _mine_." With that last statement, Greed slammed his mouth onto mine in some twisted parody of a kiss. He grabbed the back of my head with one hand, my back with the other, to pull us even closer. As he invaded my mouth I didn't fight back. I grabbed at his chest, holding on to his vest. It was more than just a simple kiss. It was as if he was sucking the life out of me. My vision faded, my hearing dissipated, my senses numbed. Soon I could barely tell Greed was there, though I knew he was right in front of me; my hands were still clutching at him.

Everything went black… and then I was back in the real world. There was one more explosion of pain…

And then I was numb. I couldn't feel anything.

My body started moving, but I wasn't controlling it. I was just a passenger now, along for the ride. I knew that my injuries really were gone now, but I don't know how I knew. It was someone else who knew, and I knew because he knew. It sounds confusing, but it was easy for me to understand.

My body stood up. Gluttony obviously wasn't holding me down anymore. Ed said my name, but I couldn't respond. Greed was in control.

"Must mean the owner of this body," Greed said. My voice was different. It was still mine but… it was now his voice as well.

He laughed his horrible demonic laugh.

"This is a pretty nice body!" I'll take that as complement. "Thanks for birthing me old man!" Bearded bastard.

I was not Ling anymore.

_I was Greed._

**END**

* * *

Review please. I like reviews. A lot.

1) I think this might be the first GreedLing fanfiction. Yay greedling!

2) Chapter 55 isn't out yet, so it's not my fault if any chapters after 54 make this fanfic obsolete.


End file.
